1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a bicycle hub. More particularly, present invention relates to a bicycle hub with an electricity generating mechanism.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle.
The bicycle hubs serve as the bicycle wheel axles. Generally, a bicycle hub includes a hub shaft mounted in a non-rotatable but freely detachable manner to the fork (frame) of a bicycle, a tubular hub shell mounted in a freely rotatable manner to the hub shaft, and a bearing that supports the hub shell in a freely rotatable manner on the hub shaft.
Among bicycle hubs configured in this fashion, there are known bicycle hubs that have an electricity generating mechanism that serves as a power source for such items as a lamp built into the hub shell (see for example Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-69731). When an electricity generating mechanism is built into the hub shell, the electric generating efficiency improves and the wheel rotation loss decreases in comparison with electricity generating devices that contact the wheel rim (the annular metal portion that secures the tire).
In the bicycle hub disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-69731, the lamp is mounted to a lamp stay provided on the front fork. Consequently, wires are drawn out of the hub shaft of the wheel and connected to the lamp mounted to the front fork.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle hub. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.